Navigation is a fundamental objective of transportation and as old a problem as the evolution of animals from plants. Biological systems evolved a number of very clever methods for navigation, roughly categorized as allothetic or idiothetic navigation. Allothetic navigation is defined as the use of external cues from the environment for determining location. Idiothetic navigation is defined as the use of internal systems for navigation and orientation, such as the inner ear vestibular canals in humans used for balance. Analogous systems in machines for allothetic systems are GPS navigation, and gyroscopic orientation for idiothetic navigation.
The wide availability and commonplace implementation of satellite based navigation systems, such as GPS, since the 1990's, has overshadowed alternative navigation systems and aids. Satellite based systems are perceived to be a panacea for all navigation and orientation problems. In practice, however, since navigation often involves not simply location information, but relevance and context, a single method for navigation is not optimal for every problem. In machines, as in nature, systems most appropriate to individual problems are significantly more efficient and effective than one-size-fits-all approaches.
Satellite based systems have a number of inherent shortcomings, the most problematic among these is dependence on clear lines of sight to multiple satellites. Any disruption in a clear line of sight causes immediate failure. Any time a user is indoors, in a garage, or in an urban “canyon” between tall buildings, the system falters or fails. Satellite systems require significant power consumption in order to function at optimal performance.
The present problem of determining the arrival of a particular customer at a relevant location has been addressed as a strictly geo-location navigational problem, or as a strictly proximity detection problem. Solutions that address this problem as a geo-location navigation problem typically prefer to utilize a satellite based location aware sensor system, such as GPS, COMPASS, Galileo, or GLONSS. A mobile system must continuously monitor the current satellite based position against a comprehensive catalog of relevant geographic features. A typical implementation for such a system is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 7,385,529 Hersch et. al. concerning the detection of a package delivery.
Another implementation of a geo-location/navigation based system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,916 Gross et. al., which concerns the detection (and prevention) of train locomotive collisions by determining the real-time location of the locomotives. These exemplar satellite/GPS systems work well for the specific context they are used in, but suffer from the same shortcomings as all such systems for other proximity/navigation applications. Among such problems is the maintenance or otherwise real-time access to a complex database with accurate information regarding latitude/longitude perimeters of all relevant locations.
An extension of satellite based navigation to common proximity detection problems is the geo-fencing solution, in which proximity to a location is defined by a perimeter surrounding a geographic location as latitude/longitude geometry, as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,522 by Lutnick, which concerns the determination of taxes on commerce made within geo-fenced areas.
All satellite based proximity/navigation solutions, including such geo-fencing solutions fail for all sheltered or indoor customer-arrival problems, such as arrival of a customer at a particular store in a mall or a particular office, such as a medical office, within a larger facility, such as a shopping mall or office complex.
A commonly proposed solution to the customer-arrival application of the proximity/navigation problem which overcomes the limitations of satellite based solutions is the use of a location beacon system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,164 Carter, describes a beacon based approach for tracking personnel or objects within a building utilizing the personnel proximity to radio frequency beacons within the facility. Although the most widely adopted type of solution, these systems require the installation, service, and maintenance of specialized and perhaps proprietary hardware at one or more locations in or around a facility, and are impossible to modify or adjust without changing the facility installed beacon hardware.
No solutions have been proposed for the customer-arrival problem which do not rely upon a satellite based system, nor provide an adaptable and context sensitive system which utilizes only existing facility and customer devices.